charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of 300
The Power of 300 is the 24th issue of the Charmed comic series, Season 9, published by Zenescope Entertainment. It is the Season 9 finale issue. Summary Four sisters, bound by love and magic, have had their lives turned upside down many times in the years since they first inherited their powers. Now, they must put aside their differences and work together to take back their world.The Charmed Ones will need to unleash the full strength of the magic that has been growing through their family line for centuries, in an epic battle that will bring season nine to its earth-shattering conclusion. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt *Coop Halliwell *Henry Mitchell Returning *Prue Halliwell *Darryl Morris *Elise Rothman *Tyler Michaels *Bailey *Montgomery Knox *Rennek *Glynnis *Cole Turner Mentioned *Victor Bennett *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *P.J. Halliwell *Parker Halliwell *Tamora and Kat Mitchell *Henry Mitchell Jr. *The Elders Magical Notes Spells The Power of Three Spell To Reconnect the Realms and End Rennek's Influence :We Call on the Forces of Matter, Time, and Space. :On the Elements of the Circle that Bind our Worlds. :On the Magic of the Halliwell Line Through Generations. :On the Powers of Our Family and Friends with Us Now. :Unite this Magic in the Power of Three. :Unite this Magic with our Solemn Decree. :To End Rennek's Influence Over Us All. :Reconnect the Worlds, Make the Barriers Fall. To Vanquish Rennek :Darklighter powers will now fade to black, :As the Realms of Light take the magic back. :I claim these artifacts and all they do, :and I shall use them now to vanquish you. To Alter the Memories of All Mortals :Return the magic to its rightful place, :Reconnect the realms in this Hallowed space. :Alter the history of recent times, to cover up all humanity's crimes. :Those touched by magic will not remember, :But they'll never be allowed to forget! Powers *'Molecular Combustion:' (Advanced Version) Used by Piper to blow up multiple automatons at once. *'Molecular Reversion:' Used by Piper to change the molecules back to their original state with her mind. She changed the soldiers back into sand, plants and water. *'Levitation/Flight:' Used by Phoebe to fly and carry two people with her and by Leo. *'Psychic Reflection:' (failed) Phoebe attempted to reflect the emotions and memories of a soldier back onto him, but the soldiers had nothing to channel. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb herself and her sisters into the dome. *'Remote Orbing:' (Advanced Version) Used by Paige to scatter a soldier's orbs around the world. *'Energy Beam:' Used by Darryl to defend himself from the soldiers. *'Transformation:' Used by Henry. *'Nature Enhancement:' Used by Elise to defend herself from the demons. *'Power Manipulation:' Used by Rennek to reflect the Charmed Ones' powers back at them. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to close her manor's door and by Rennek to push Leo back. * Reality Warping: Used by Prue to create a replica of the Halliwell manor and to enhance her spell casting abilities. *'Force Fields:' Used by Rennek to shield the Sword and the Book. Notes and Trivia *This is the Season 9 finale. *Paul Ruditis has already confirmed that the Charmed comic book series will continue for another season. *The title of this issue is an obvious reference to the Power of Three. It may also be a reference to the movie'' "300", which is also about an epic battle in Greece. *The people shown at the cover are, from left to right: Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Prue Halliwell, Coop, Cole Turner, Henry Mitchell and Darryl Morris, with Leo Wyatt flying above them. *This is the only cover in Season Nine to feature all the main characters. *An alternate cover with Darryl completely covered by shadow was made by David Seidman to avoid spoiling his return, however it wasn't released due to Zenescope accidentally releasing the cover that revealed his face. *Piper displays her molecular powers and Paige her Whitelighter powers on the cover. *This is the first time that Prue as "Patience" is on the cover. This is also Prue's first season finale since the events of All Hell Breaks Loose and her 4th in total. *This is the second time that Coop, Henry and Cole are on the cover. The fifth time for Leo and the first for Darryl. *This is the fifth time that Piper uses her powers on the cover, the third for Paige and the second for Leo. *This is Cole's first season finale since the events of ''Witch Way Now?. *All the empowered mortals lost their magic after Prue cast a spell. *At the end, Prue continues the season finale tradition of Charmed, by magically shutting the duplicate Halliwell manor's front door with her telekinesis. *It's revealed the Charmed Ones, despite already being powerful, are going to grow even more powerful in the future. *The Nexus of the All allows one to tap into much more power and magnifies than the powers of the Charmed Ones. It could also be the reason such powerful spells that affected magic itself could be effective. Gallery Automatons.jpg|The sisters find the automatons Phoebeflight5.jpg|The sisters flying PhoebePowerof300.jpg|Phoebe fighting with an automaton Phoebeflight (3).jpg|The sisters wondering about the inside of the Nexus of The All Phoebeflight (2).jpg|Inside of The Nexus of The All, Phoebe is trying to handle her powers Phoebe flight (3).jpg|Charging for the battle Advanced MC.jpg|Piper fighting with some automatons Category:Charmed Comics Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 4 Category:Season Finales